


Long Live the Kings

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One had bite like a good bottle of liquor, another sweet, like the scent of roses, but sharp like thorns. The third was quick as a dancing blade, the fourth light and full of laughter like the tinkling of bells. One was strong and loyal as a good steed, while the last one was sly and deceiving as a fox. They were a mix of different qualities that harmonized with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the Kings

The First, so called for he was the first ruler of the kingdom, was a man who had founded the land. No one knew where he had come from, for all they knew was that the kingdom had literally just appeared within a day. Like magic. People whisper that he had molded the very mountains that surrounded the kingdom, carved the rivers and the lakes, made the world his sandbox even if only for one day. Some people called him a wizard, some called him a god. There were even stories where he was referenced as _The Creator_. However, if he was the man in the legends, he certainly did not act like it.

The man was a drunkard, but a loving leader all the same. Decade-old whiskeys and sharp, biting bourbon soon became the ever-lasting scent that seemed to follow him everywhere. He soon became known not only for his mustache, but his sleepy blue eyes that seemed impossibly old. He was a scale that could be violently tipped over at any sudden movements. The man needed a grounding point, a fresh, young face that the people will come to love.

The man the First had appointed was became known as the Rose King, for his affinity for roses was known throughout. He was a quiet, and well-spoken man, but he was efficient in getting his voice heard. He was loud when necessary and quiet when needed. The Rose King was loved by the people for his simple ways. No outrageous parties or extravagant clothes. The Rose King was one of the people. He was a florist that cared for his flowers and was well known in the kingdom.

The Rose King was chosen by the First for those reasons, and many more. He saw many good traits in the young lad that could flourish and grow much like the man’s own roses. It was a good choice. They worked together like clockwork, despite the fact many said that two kings ruling was preposterous.

He was a hard-working lad, but with the right motivation. Once something sparks his interest, the Rose King becomes a machine. Almost single-minded. It was interesting to see what lengths the young king would go through to achieve his goal.

As the kingdom grew and expanded, and more lands were claimed under the ruling of the two kings, monsters were created and terrorized the people. Dead corpses attacked people and devoured their flesh, skeletons skewered them with arrows, and dangerous, green creatures exploded and destroyed homes. The walls held up, but traveling any farther was dangerous and practically suicide.

And then came a saviour.

The man was a warrior, with bear skin laying upon his shoulders, and a strong diamond sword at his side. He was fierce, and his rage fueled him. He slew many monsters that lurked around the walls of the kingdom, and soon the area became safer, but no less dangerous. After all, he was just a man. Every scar and wound told a story, and the man claims that the sword had seen thousands more. The First and Rose King was impressed by the man’s skill, and was appointed to protect the people.

With royal aid, the pathway became clear, save for the occasional undead, and the people were grateful. Despite his anger and ferocious look, the man was gentle and kind. He cared much for the well-being of others. The children loved to hear him relay stories of his wild adventures, the prospect of journeying across the land enticing them and fueling their imagination.

Soon, he became to rule beside the two kings as well, under the name- the Warrior King.

Two kings became three, and the kingdom was once again in peace.

The fourth king was a special one. The young man was once a jester for the three kings, well-known for his quick-witted thinking and odd way of speaking. He was identifiable by his golden boots that sparkled and shone where ever a step was placed. Some say he was a wizard for his ability to seem almost weightless in the heavy golden boots that would weigh down a lesser man. Floating. Ethereal. And few say that he’s an angel, and the boots were to a curse to tie him down to earth. A smile was always playing around his lips, quirked in an all-knowing way. His bright green eyes matched his green outfit, patterned with the hide of the creeper. With a flourish and a flick, his nimble hands would procure a silver coin or a flower from thin air.

The people say that the jester was appointed a ruler of the kingdom for his skill as an archer, some say that he tricked the others. The tinkling of the bells that hung off the ends of his hat had enticed them into declaring him a ruler. Wizards. The three other kings made no move to disperse the rumors, only sitting back and laughing to themselves. What kind of king seemed graceful in heavy golden boots, but stumbled and fell in normal slippers? The jester would bring amusement where ever he went, and even where he is not, it seemed.

Thus, with his ever present golden boots, the fourth king was the Trickster King.

The reign of rulers did not stop after four kings, although as the kingdom expanded, the kings were perfectly fine with the four. The only matter at hand was that the First felt as though the power was getting to them in certain ways.

The Rose King was slacking in his duties, often leaving the castle grounds to play games. More and more time was wasted as the rose-adorned throne was left empty. When the Rose King was at the castle, he was up at ungodly hours of the night. Less and less of the man was seen in the mornings. People jest about how the king was much like a ghost, up at dark and resting during the day. His skin became paler still, and his participation lacked.

The Warrior King was often away practicing his swordplay and training with the other knights, if not out of the kingdom slaying monsters. More and more bones and skins made its way into the castle and decorated the Warrior King’s room. More scars littered his body and there was a look in his eye that no one could describe. He looked out the windows and his ears seem to perk when there was word of strange happenings. He chased after rumors like a dog.

The Trickster King was often found in the village with his crown of gold dancing with the people and amusing them. He flirted with the young maidens and charmed many more. The golden boots were scuffed from his many adventures, and more often than not, his clothes were torn and dirty. His face grew tan from hours in the sun. His eyes grew brighter, but his love for drinks increased and almost rivaled the First’s.

The First could see that he was also becoming more and more lax about his ruling. His nights were often accompanied with a bottle of liquor, and his eyes were aching and heavy. The Trickster and the Warrior King were sometimes with him, trying strange new mixtures and setting wagers they would forget in the morning after. The First’s appearance became more haggard. He knew that there must fifth ruler to help keep the others grounded. Stable.

And thus, the Jack of All Trades was appointed the fifth ruler of the kingdom.

Although the man was a king, the title Jack of All Trades stuck to him. He had no distinguishable skill in just one subject, but he was well-educated in many things. An array of skills were at his fingertips, and aided in every subject at matter. He was a man with bright eyes and a beard to rival any man. (Perhaps not Adam of House Ellis. His beard was a prominent feature of his.)

The Jack of All Trades wore a simple crown, for he thought himself a simple man. He helped remind the others of what their duties really were- to protect the people and prosper as a whole. His sense of humor was different than the rest’s. Not as crude as the Trickster King or the Warrior King, but somehow it found it’s place nestled between the Rose King’s and the First’s.

Still, with their five-king rule, the kingdom lacked a certain... dominance. A harsher hand. The people seemed to dismiss laws and rules, joking about with a carefree air. Almost like schoolchildren. They acknowledged a higher authority, but did not respect it. The five kings were gentle and quite flexible. They thought they the people would appreciate a more kind hand, as opposed to a tyrannical leader. But they took advantage of it.

How the five kings found the sixth and final king, no one knew. He was simply sitting there in open court one day, in a grand throne that appeared out of thin air. A crown of woven gold, dark red rubies, and bull horns sat upon his head. The crown should have weighed him down and bowed his head from the weight, but much like the Trickster King’s gold boots, the new king seemed to act as if there were no crown at all.

The new king had a harsher hand, the people learned that day, than the rest of the kings’. But he was not unjust. He served out punishments and warnings out like sweets, and stared down at the people in cold amusement. An air of dominance surrounded him, wearing it like armor. His piercing blue eyes would pick you apart like a murder of crows. No need to overwork himself. A simple glance and he would know your darkest secrets. He ruled with an iron fist, and God knows what he would have done if there not have been the five others.

Thus, he was known as the Iron King.

Somehow, even with their contrasting personalities, there was a harmony between them. One had bite like a good bottle of liquor, another sweet, like the scent of roses, but sharp like thorns. The third was quick as a dancing blade, the fourth light and full of laughter like the tinkling of bells. One was strong and loyal as a good steed, while the last one was sly and deceiving as a fox. They were all a mix of different qualities like one of the strange drinks a certain group of three kings would conjure. An easy friendship was formed, each a part in a forever moving wheel. There was no need for another ruler to sit upon another throne. Six was enough, and six it will be forever more.

Until the portals began to flicker and spark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I suppose in a way, this is a prequel to the whole world of the my King AU with the portals as an incentive from the otherworldly place telling them that six kings are too much. Thus, the games were created!


End file.
